


[Podfic] Behind closed doors: collected oral histories of queer community in New York, 1930-1945. doi 10.1999/journal.amhistqstud.3255703

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s gay bar, Academia, Audio Format: MP3, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, discussion of sex acts, historical racism and violence, lgbt history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve Rogers, supersoldier and inept historian, confronts the absence of evidence.





	[Podfic] Behind closed doors: collected oral histories of queer community in New York, 1930-1945. doi 10.1999/journal.amhistqstud.3255703

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind closed doors: collected oral histories of queer community in New York, 1930-1945. doi 10.1999/journal.amhistqstud.32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124145) by [wobblyheadeddollcaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/pseuds/wobblyheadeddollcaper). 



 

 

 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpdDZUeGVpX240NVk/view?usp=sharing) (42 MB)  (Length:  1:00:06)

 

Share on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/161035223964/podfic-behind-closed-doors-collected-oral)!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to wobblyheadeddollcaper for permission. 
> 
> Music is "I Love Somebody (But I Won't Say Who)" by Doris Day and Buddy Clark and of course, "They Can't Take That Away From Me" sung by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.


End file.
